We all have our secrets
by aries21101
Summary: Nathan's daughter and exgirlfriend move back to Tree Hill, the only problem is that Haley doesn't know that Nathan has a daughter. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own any of the OTH characters. I do own the characters of Liz and Jaiden though.

We all have our secrets

Summary: Nathan's daughter and ex-girlfriend move to Tree Hill. The only problem, Haley doesn't know that Nathan has a daughter.

Prologue:

After Haley left to go on tour with Chris a new girl by the name of Liz comes to Tree Hill. Nathan and her become friends and eventually more. Right after Haley comes home Liz finds out that she pregnant. Nathan convinces her not to tell anybody so Haley doesn't find out. Liz moves out of Tree Hill and moves to New York. Nathan ends up telling Haley that Liz and him dated while she was away on tour. She forgives him and they end up making their marriage work. Five years later everything couldn't be more perfect. Nathan and Haley are back together and happy as every. Lucas and Brooke are engaged. Peyton worked things out with her mom before she died. Nathan and Lucas are back to being brothers and friends and got the job of coaching the Tree Hill Ravens Basketball team. But when Liz calls Nathan and tells him that she's moving back into Tree Hill with there daughter, Jaiden, things get turned upside down and people figure out that we all have our secrets.

Chap 1

Nathan sat in his living room with disbelief. He pinched himself twice to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He had just gotten off the phone with Liz, his ex girlfriend. She was moving back into Tree Hill with their five year old daughter Jaiden. The daughter that Haley didn't know about. How was he going to tell Haley now. Nathan moved his gaze to Haley who was making dinner in the kitchen. He couldn't just go up to her and say "Hey babe guess what I have a five year old daughter that I have been keeping a secret."

"Hey who was on the phone" Haley said to Nathan as she walked into living room

Nathan looked at her and wondered what to say. He could say that it was an old friend or that it was a telemarketer. He decided against both options and told her the truth

"Liz, you remember Liz right" Haley nodded slightly and waited for him to continue.

"Well she is moving back into town"

"HUH" was all that Haley could say. She turned around and walked back into the kitchen

"Are you mad now" Nathan asked concerned

"No why would I be mad, I mean the women you had an affair with is moving back to town"  
"Hales I didn't call her and ask to her to move back"

"Then why did she call you"  
"I don't know, maybe to prepare me"

"Prepare you for what, so you can go over and have hot steamy sex with her like you did when I was on tour"

"I thought you were over that"

"Yeah I was over that when I thought I wouldn't have to see her face again" Haley said turning back to the food on the stove

Nathan stared at her for a second before he went to the living room. He turned on the basketball game. He tried to watch the game with but memories of Liz and him flooded his mind. She was always fun to be around. Her laugh and smile was stunning. She was beautiful inside and out. She was out going and never kept anything back. Nathan sat back and remembered the first time that they kissed

_Nathan was playing basketball at the Rivercourt. Liz walked up to him grabbed the basketball of out his hand. Before Nathan could say anything, she grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. She pulled away and said to him_

"_Nathan I like you a lot, like more then a friend, I know that your married or whatever but I wanted you to know that" She then gave him back his basketball and walked away leaving Nathan completely stunned. _

Nathan wasn't sure how he was going to handle Liz being back in town with Jaiden. How was he going to tell the town, his parents, his wife. He could say that he didn't know about Jaiden, that Liz never told him she was pregnant. The truth was that Nathan did know and he made it a priority to go up to New York a couple of times a year to visit. Nathan sighed and turned his attention back to the game in front of him.

Liz looked in the back seat of her 98' blue Ford Explorer and watched her daughter sleep peacefully. Jaiden looked just like her father, big bright blue eyes, and curly dark hair. She even got his love of basketball. Jaiden would play for hours with the little basketball set that Liz had bought her one year for Christmas. Liz also glanced at the limited number of boxes in the backseat. She went from being the riches person she knew to barely making ends meet when her parents threw her out of the house when they found out that she was pregnant. She was nervous about moving back to Tree Hill. How was the town going to accept her, would she still be friends with Brooke and Peyton? How was she going to act around Nathan, even when Nathan came up to New York it was never about spending time with Liz, it was about spending as much time with Jaiden as he could before he had to go back to Tree Hill. The thing that she was most nervous about was Haley. When she first met Haley it was cold and awkward but then again she was the person that her husband had an affair with. How was Haley going to treat her? Liz pulled up to small blue house. She got lucky with this house. It was nice but inexpensive. It had 3 bed rooms, one bathroom, living room, and a kitchen, the basics every house should have. Liz let Jaiden out of the car and started to unpack the boxes onto the porch. She was on her last couple of boxes when she felt someone walk up behind her. Liz turned around

"Nathan" She whispered

A/N-let me know what you think..should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own any of the OTH characters. I do own the characters of Liz and Jaiden though.

"Hey Liz" Nathan said with his hands in his pocket

"What are you doing here?" she asked while picking up another box and moving it to the porch.

"Not really sure, went for a walk ended up here" He said while grabbing the last box.

Liz was about to say something when Jaiden came running over

"Mommy I have to go potty"

"Alright baby lets go" Liz walked up to her house unlocked the door and showed Jaiden where the bathroom was. She turned around and noticed Nathan moving the boxes into the house

"Your very helpful" Liz said while leaning against a doorframe

"Are you going to help me move these in" He asked while dragging in one of the heavier boxes.

"No I enjoy watching you more" Liz said with a wink.

Jaiden came out of the bathroom and stood in front of Liz.

"Jaiden look daddy came over to help us move in"

"DADDY!" Jaiden went running over to Nathan. Nathan grabbed her and through her in the air, catching her then hugging her.

"Mommy is daddy going to moving in with us?" Jaiden asked curiously

Liz looked down for a bit wondering how she was going to tell Jaiden. She always wanted that family life for her daughter. A Daddy and a Mommy. Liz used to secretly hope that one of the times Nathan came to New York he would say that he left Haley and that he wanted to move in with them. Of course that never happened. Liz looked at Nathan. He was as handsome as ever. He had a shaved head now but other then that he looked the same. The old feeling that she had for him while they were dating were coming back.

"No Jaiden daddy is not going to be living with us" Liz gently said to her daughter.

"Why not" Liz sighed now regretting raising her daughter to ask questions

"Because I have another family I live with" Nathan said taking over

"Oh" was all Jaiden could say as she jumped down from her fathers arms.

Nathan then turned his attention back to Liz

"Haley isnt happy that your back in town"

"I figured"

"How are we going to tell everyone"

"We just tell them and hope that they understand" Liz said as she turned to see Jaiden playing with her Barbies

"Yeah lets hope, well I better get back to Haley"

"That's probably a good idea, Bye"

"Later" Nathan said as he walked out the door. Liz followed him out a few seconds later

"Hey what about the rest of my boxes!"

A/N-Sorry a little short and pointless. The next chapter will be better. A bit of a preview, Haley runs into Liz and Jaiden


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own any of the OTH characters. I do own the characters of Liz and Jaiden though.

Liz had been moved into her house for a week. The town of Tree Hill still didn't know that she was back. She had not unpacked any of her boxes yet because she decided that she was going to paint. She hated the colors that the house had in it now, they were plain and boring to Liz. She was going to paint every room in the house. The kitchen was going to be a light green instead of a white, the living room baby blue instead of beige, whatever color that Jaiden wanted for her room, and for Liz's room a dark blue. She estimated how much paint that she was going to need and how much it was going to cost. Money was not that big of an issue anymore. Liz inherited some money when her grandmother died a year ago. Instead of spending all of it at once, Liz saved it and spent it when needed. That's how she got her house. Learning to live on her own at 17 taught Liz a few things about money.

"Come on Jaiden were leaving, start thinking of colors you want for your room."

* * *

"Nathan I'm leaving for the paint now" Haley yelled to her husband 

"I still don't understand why we have to paint the living room it's fine the way it is" Nathan said walking to where his wife was standing.

"White is boring, the tan will be better" Haley walked up to Nathan kissed him and walked out of the house.

On the car ride to the hardware store, Haley couldn't stop thinking about Liz. She trusted Nathan but with Liz back, she wasn't sure how to think or react. Haley finally pulled up to the store. She took out the sample card with the color of the paint she wanted and walked in the hardware store.

* * *

Liz took Jaiden out of the car and put her into a cart. 

"Did you think of colors you wanted" Liz asked her daughter

"I want, yellow and blue and pink and purple and green and ..."

"Well! that's a lot of colors for one room, why don't you think about it some more and decide on just one color." Liz said while going into the store. She walked around picking out her paint samples. Jaiden finally decided on Lavender for her room. She went up to the counter so the salesman could get her paint ready. Liz turned to her left and noticed Haley standing next to her. She turned quickly hoping that Haley didn't see her. She prayed that she was almost done and would leave soon. That prayer vanished when she heard Haley tell her order to the other sales man.

Haley looked at the girl next to her. She thought that she reminded her of someone. Then it hit her, it was Liz. She looked different, her hair was longer and darker and her skin was paler from when she last saw her. Haley also noticed the girl in the cart. It couldn't have been Liz's, maybe she was babysitting.

"Mommy, I'm bored can we leave yet?" Haley heard the girl say. It was hers!

"Not yet Jaiden, the paints not ready yet." Liz said still trying to avoid contact with Haley.

Liz is a mother was all Haley could think

"Liz?" Haley finally asked

"Hey Haley, this is my daughter Jaiden." Liz said getting to the point. All Haley did was nod.

"How old is she?" asked Haley.

"Five." Again Haley nodded trying to do the math in her head.

"Is it Nathan's?" Haley asked slightly angry.

Liz thought about how she was going to answer Haley. She didn't want to be the one to tell her that her husband had a child with another women.

"Why would it matter to you anyways if she is Nathan's.You left him to go have your fun with Chris."

"My sitution with Chris is none of your buisness."

"My relationship with Nathan is none of yours."

"He is my husband!"

"If you were a good wife to him then you would not have to worry about what I was with him."

As Haley raised her hand to slap Liz she caught Jaiden's eye. She had seen that same scared look on Nathan's face in the past. Haley grabbed her paint, threw money on the counter and stormed home to talk with Nathan.

A/N: Well what do you think? All reviews welcome. I want to thank my mother for helping me write this chapter.


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone, I'm just writing in to say thank you for all your good reviews. They help me to stay motivated to keep updating. For this being my first story I am very please with the responses that I have been given. It might be awhile until the next chapter because I am very busy with the holidays and my HUGE senior project. If I have the time I might give you guys another chapter but I dont want to rush it and have the next chapter suck. If you guys have any ideas for this story let me know and I will see what I can do.Remember this is your story also. Oh and one more thing...I want your guys option on something...should I bring Chris into the story. Let me know and keep the reviews coming

aries21101 aka Liz


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own the characters of OTH but I do own the calendar haha!

During the car ride home Haley thought about all the different way she could approach Nathan. She wanted to yell and scream at him but where would that get her. She pulled up to their house. She sat in the car for a few moments before taking a deep breathe and walking in.

"Nate, you home?" Haley asked while walking into the house and setting the paint on the floor.

"Hey, your back early." Nathan said while walking into the room

"Yeah things turned out differently then expected." Haley replied trying to keep her cool.

"How so?" asked Nathan

"I ran into someone today." She replied sorting threw the mail

"who?" Nathan asked shifting slightly in his chair

"Liz" Nathan choked on his water that he was drinking. Haley looked at him for a moment then went back to opening the mail

"The funny thing was she had someone with her."

"Do I know that person?" Nathan questioned becoming really uncomfortable

"No I don't think you do."

"Why would you say that."

"Because I know everyone that you know." Haley studied Nathan for a moment

"I'm going to change into some old clothes and start to paint the living room" Haley got up from her seat and walked into the bedroom, leaving Nathan to think about what just happened.

Liz unloaded all her cans of paint and put them in the rooms they belonged. She wanted to start painting today but with everything that happened she decided against it. Instead Jaiden and her walked down the road to Karen's Café. It was better that she faced everyone before Haley started to tell people. She looked in the window of the Café. She noticed Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and others she knew from school sitting at a booth. To the left was Karen behind the counter, she was talking with Deb. She was going to face everyone at once. She crouched down to Jaiden's level

"Beware, people are about to ask mommy a lot of questions."

"Like that mean lady at the store today?" Jaiden asked innocently

"I don't know baby, maybe." Jaiden nodded like she understood, but Liz knew she didn't. She stood up, took a deep breath and walked into the Café, the bell above the door ringing after she entered. Everyone smiled at her at first but the smiles soon faded after they noticed Jaiden standing next to her.

A/N That's the end of the chapter. A little cliff hanger for you all. Sorry that chapter is short but I didn't want it to become dull. How is everyone going act? Will Nathan finally tell Haley the truth? I don't know you will just have to wait until the next chapter. Until then a bit of something to look for to…in chapters to come we find out that Haley has a secret of her own. Thanks for all the reviews. I love them all. Liz


	6. Chapter 6

Liz stood in front of everyone not sure what to say. Brooke was the first to speak

"Libby! Your back!" She said excitedly while running to hug her. Liz thought for a second that Brooke didn't see Jaiden.

"Who is this cutie" she asked crouching down to Jaiden's level

"My daughter." Liz replied

Everybody stared stunned for a moment. Liz glanced in Deb's direction to see her reaction.

"Who's the father?" Deb asked. Before Liz could answer Karen interrupted.

"Before she gets into all that, lets ask why she's back in town." Liz moved to sit with the rest of the group with Jaiden on her lap.

"So what's your story?" Peyton asked

"I needed to get of New York. I couldn't live in a place where I feared for my daughter's and my life everyday. So what better place to move back to then Tree Hill."

"How long have you been back?" Karen asked

"A week."

"What took you so long to come around?" Deb asked

"I was afraid of what everyone would think of me."

"Liz you should know that you always have friends in us." Lucas said

"Babe that was corny, corny but true" Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss on the cheek and then hugging Liz.

"Does Nathan know your back?" Deb inquired

"Yeah I called him before I came." She responded

"Well its good to have you back" Peyton said while getting up to give her a hug.

Liz sighed knowing that her friends didn't think any less of her.

"So what's been happening around here?" Liz asked. Everyone looked at each other wondering where to begin.

* * *

Nathan went for a run to clear his mind. Jaiden had to been the one that Liz had been with. He couldn't hide this from Haley anymore. He ran up to his house, he stopped for a moment then walked in. Haley was painting the living room while blasting music that was on the radio. Nathan turned off the radio and Haley turned to him. 

"Haley I have a daughter with Liz."

Haley stepped off the chair she was standing on.

"You what?"

"I have a five year old daughter with Liz. She found out that she was pregnant when you came home. I told her not to tell anyone so you wouldn't find out. I sent her away. I didn't want to be like Dan so I would go to New York to visit Jaiden." Nathan tried to explain

"You lied to me!" Haley yelled

"I wanted to protect our marriage."

"By lying to me, real smart Nathan."

"Come on Haley, you lied to me to protect our marriage many times!" Nathan yelled back

"Were not talking about that! Were talking about you not telling me you have a child with another women that is not your wife! Not only did you cheat on me but you donated your sperm!"

"Haley don't playing the cheating card on me. You kissed Chris then ran away with him."

"It's not the same."

"The situation isn't the same but the pain is!"

"You should have told me in the beginning!"

"Why so you could react like this. I don't think so!"

"Why didn't you tell me." Haley said calming down a little

"I didn't think she was going to come back, she told me that she wasn't going to come back."

"I don't think I can trust you anymore."

"Haley…"

"No Nathan don't talk to me. Get out!"

"What!"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Nathan hung his head and walked out of his house. He wasn't sure where he was going to go. He decided to walk until he ended up some place.

A/N: This chapter was longer then the last few. I hope you like it! Review! Review! Review! I look forward to them!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of OTH. I own Liz and Jaiden.

Liz had just gotten back from the Café. She was making dinner and Jaiden was at the kitchen table coloring.

"We had a busy day today." Liz said to Jaiden while putting some chicken into the oven.

"Yeah, I liked those people we meet today. Not the lady at the store but the other people."

"They are nice people, Brooke and Peyton are coming over tomorrow to help me paint the house."

"I like Brooke. She is so happy."

Liz smiled at her daughter. She thought back to the Café. She couldn't believe how much had happened in the last five year. Brooke and Lucas were engaged even after that whole non-commitment ordeal. The whole Peyton and her biological mother mess was too much to think about. Dan had lived through the fire and was now mayor of the town. Nathan and Lucas were coaching the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team and were finally getting along. Liz was about to put the finishing touches on her dinner when the door bell rang.

"Jaiden don't touch anything, I don't want you to get hurt." Liz ran to the door.

"Dan"

Nathan was at the river court when he saw Haley walk up to him.

"I figured I find you here." Haley said sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Nathan apologized

"I have been thinking since you were gone, what are the chances that its yours."

"Excuse me"

"Liz does get around, you don't know that it's yours."

"You don't even know her, how dare you judge her! And Jaiden is not an "it" she's my daughter." Nathan shouted

"You sound like your still in to her." Haley said getting jealous

"I still care for her, she was there for me when you left."

"You had to bring that up again."

"That will always be there Haley, it will never disappear."

"You having a daughter will never disappear."

"I don't want it too. Jaiden is my child and I love her a lot. You will just have to deal with it." Nathan got off the picnic table where he was sitting and walked away.

"Dan what are you doing here?" Liz asked while pushing Dan outside and shutting the door behind her.

"I wanted to see my granddaughter." Dan said with his smirk

"How did you know?"

"I heard you were back in town with a kid, rumor had it that it might be Nathan's, went to the hospital and since I'm the mayor of the town I got the paternity results with no problem. You really had to do a paternity test. That doesn't make you look to good."

"I did it for people like you. Now I repeat why are you here."

" I don't want to ruining my son's future. I want you to leave again."

Liz couldn't help but laugh.

"Nathan's future is set, he's married and has a great job, what more can there be."

"He can still go pro if he wanted. Now I will provide you with money to leave. You can make this easy but you have to leave." Dan said trying his best to intimidate her.

"Listen to me, you might scare ever other person in this town but you don't scare me. I am staying. Take your money and shove it up your ass." Liz walked back into her house leaving Dan stunned. He turned to leave when he noticed Nathan walking up to the house.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked his father.

"Just talking nothing more."

"Don't bother her."

"Don't worry son or should I say "Pop" now." Dan said walking away. Nathan shook his head and just walked into Liz's house

"Nathan, you need to learn to knock." Liz joked

"Can I talk to you in a different room."

"Don't worry I will just go up to my room where I cant hear anything." Jaiden said walking up the stairs.

"Wash your hands while your up there, dinner is almost ready."

Nathan and Liz walked into the living room and sat down on the couch

"I told Haley everything."

"How did she react?"

"She wants to believe that she's not mine."

"That well huh."

"We need to tell everyone else."

"I agree"

"Tomorrow night at 6 at the Café."

"Ok sounds good"

"Ok well I have to find a place to crash."

"Oh well my couch is free."

"No I better not. I will just go to Luke's"

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

They both got up and walked to the door. They hugged each other tight, the hug may have lasted longer then expected. Nathan walked out the door and headed to Lucas and Brooke's house. Inside Liz smelled her shirt that now smelled like Nathan. Her old feelings toward him were stronger then ever.

A/N: REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of OTH. I own Liz and Jaiden.

A/N: I have gotten a few reviews asking me if this was going to a Naley or a Nathan and a Liz. To be honest I haven't decided yet. Now I need your option on this. What would be best for this story? Give me any ideas that you have and I will see if I can work them in.

Nathan woke up sore the next morning. Lucas' couch wasn't the most comfortable.

"Sleep well?" asked Lucas as he walked into his living room

"Yeah I guess." Nathan replied rubbing his eyes

"So why do you want us to meet you at the café today?"

"I have something to announce. Listen I got to go see if Haley is talking to me yet, I'll see you later."

Nathan got up and walked out of the house leaving Lucas to watch.

Liz was up at 3am washing her walls so they could be ready to paint in the morning. She could sleep anymore. She worried about what everyone would think. Yeah they knew she had a daughter but they never got back to who the father was. Liz knew that Haley and her would never be friends but what about Brooke, Lucas and Peyton. They were the only people that she has ever considered friends. It would kill her if she lost them. It was now 8am Brooke and Peyton would be here any moment. Liz decided she couldn't wait for them anymore. Jaiden was in the kitchen eating breakfast, so Liz decided to blast her All American Rejects CD and started to paint. She was shouting along to the CD and didn't hear the front door open. When there was a pause between songs she heard laughing behind her. Liz turned to see Brooke, Peyton and Lucas standing behind her.

"I didn't hear you guys come in." Liz said trying to gain her composure.

"We knocked and knocked but obviously you did not hear us." Peyton said still laughing.

"All right lets get to work we only have a few hours before we have to be at the café." Lucas said. They gathered up their rollers and paint brushes and got to work.

Nathan walked up to his house. He wasn't sure if he had to knock or walked right in.

"Get a hold of yourself Scott, you bought for half of this house." Nathan told himself. He brought his hand to the door knob. Once he touched it he brought his hand back quickly. He was about to open the door again when it swung open.

"I didn't invite you back." Haley said bitterly

"This is my house too." Nathan said pushing past her. "I'm telling everyone at the café tonight at 6 if you want to be there." Nathan continued.

"Why would I want to go, so I can embarrass myself."

"How would you be embarrassed. I'm the one who had a daughter while my wife was away."

"I'm the wife who couldn't satisfy her husband."

"OK I don't want to get into this again. Please just come."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good now lets go out and get some breakfast."

"Are you kidding me, I'm still pissed at you. Get your stuff and leave."

"Haley come on, lets talk about this calmly."

"Nathan I'm, still too mad at you to talk calmly with you."

"We will have to talk about this. You will have to be a part of Jaiden's life"

"Why she's your daughter not mine."

"She's your step-daughter."

"There isn't a law that says I have to like her."

"Haley what has happened to you, the old Haley wouldn't act like this. The old Haley would have helped me through this" Nathan said almost shouting. When Haley didn't say anything he went into the bedroom gathered up some clothes and personal items and left the house slamming the door behind him.

At Liz's house the living room was now all painted and looked great. They were now working in the kitchen.

"I wonder why Nathan want to meet us." Brooke said

"I have no idea maybe him and Haley are getting a divorce." Lucas said think the worse

"Maybe there moving." Peyton said

Liz listened as they all put in there option. She was beginning to feel guilty about moving back.

"What do you think?" asked Brooke. Everyone turned at looked at her.

"Oh I may have an idea." Liz said then continued to paint "You guys hungry, lets make some lunch." Everyone looked at each other and decided to eat.

It was now ten to five and Liz had just gotten out of the shower. She let her hair air dry to get that wavy look. She threw on a pair a jeans and a blue sweater. Once down stairs she put on her white tennis sneakers. She went to the couch to find Jaiden sleeping, her hair in her eyes. Liz walked over to her, pushing the hair out of her eyes then kissed her forehead. Jaiden stirred and woke up.

"Come on baby it's time to meet everyone."

"Ok mommy."

They both got their jackets on walked out the door. The walk to the café was the longest walk of Liz' life. Once she got there she noticed everyone was there. She walked in and everyone turned to her.

"Ok everyone's here. I'm not going to drag this out." Nathan said looking at everyone.

"Jaiden is mine and Liz's daughter." Liz looked at everyone reactions. Deb looked confused, Karen wasn't sure what to think, the rest looked relieved.

"We figured." Said Peyton

"How?" asked Liz hugging Jaiden close to her.

"Look at her, she looks exactly like Nathan."

"Why did you hide it?" Deb asked Liz

"I told her to." Nathan intervened. At that point Nathan and Liz explained the whole story to everyone. At the end everyone seemed to understand. Liz felt this great relief wash over her.

"I can't believe I'm a grandmother at my age." Deb joked. Everyone laughed and they all decided to have dinner together. Liz looked over everyone to see Haley leaving the café. She silently hoped that Nathan and her worked everything out.

A/N: Another chapter done. Review with your options, I look forward to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of OTH. I own Liz and Jaiden. You know the drill.

A/N: Please ignore grammar mistakes, I'm writing this sick but I had to write to relieve some stress and I needed to update so read on.

It had been about two weeks since Liz and Nathan had broken the news. By now the whole town knew. Things have seemed to fall back together. Haley had Nathan move back in. She still wasn't to keen on Nathan having daughter but they were trying to work it out. Liz had finished painting her house. Every room had color in it, there was no white, beige or tan in the entire house. Lucas and Brooke were just about finished with all there wedding plans, all they had to do was set a date that everyone could come.

Liz was making the finishing touches on Jaiden's room. It was painted a light lavender with a purple rug. Her bed had purple sheets, above the bed was wooden letters painted in a dark purple that spelled JAIDEN. There was a dresser, a toy chest, and doll house. On one of the walls there was a series of three shelves, all the shelves had pictures frames on them with pictures of Jaiden with different people through out the five years. Liz was about to put the final picture frame up, then the house would be completed, when the doorbell rang. She looked down at herself she was dressed in her oldest clothes and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Nathan what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could take Jaiden for the day?"

"What are you planning to do?"

"I wanted to take her to my basketball practice. What do you say?" Nathan asked with pleading eyes

"Come on don't give me that face. Fine you can take her. I think that she will enjoy it."

"Great"

"Jaiden come here for a second." Liz called her daughter

"I'm busy!" Jaiden yelled from the kitchen

"Please come here, I have something to ask you."

Jaiden stomped into the room "This better be important I was coloring….DADDY!" Jaiden yelled running to Nathan. Nathan picked her up and kissed her forehead,

"Hey kid, do you want to spend the day with me."

"YEAH! What are we going to do."

"I thought you could come and watch daddy's basketball practice. I need to whip some kids as.." Liz cleared her throat and gave Nathan a warning look.

"I mean some kids butts." Nathan corrected himself. Jaiden jumped down from his arms and started to run out the door. Nathan grabbed her coat that was hanging on the coat hanger.

"I'll have her back by seven. I will feed her dinner, see you later." Nathan kissed Liz's cheek without thinking and walked out the door. Liz thought about what to do with the rest of her day. It had been awhile since she had the whole day to herself. She thought about it for awhile then decided she was going to spend the whole day pampering herself, starting with a nice bubble bath.

Nathan walked into the Tree Hill gym with Jaiden a few steps ahead.

"Uncle Luke, I'm going to kick some kids butts today!" Jaiden said excitedly. The team gave their two couches a disbelieved looks.

"Thank god I don't have to do it today." Lucas said sitting on the benches.

"Alright you guys get running. Ten laps. Lets go." Jaiden told the guys. Again they gave their coaches a look.

"Well you heard her, ten laps, lets go." Nathan scolded. They groaned and started to run.

Liz was finished with her bath when her door bell rang again.

"What the hell" She ran down stairs while throwing on her bathrobe.

"Please don't be Dan." She said to herself before opening the door.

"Haley." Liz said surprised.

"What kind of shot was that!" Jaiden yelled to the team. The team was scrimmaging each other and Jaiden was pretty much coaching the whole time, of course Lucas or Nathan would step in and help.

"She looks like you but acts like Liz." Lucas pointed out to Nathan.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Nathan replied while drawing a game plan.

"Daddy this team stinks, I quit." Jaiden said sitting next to Nathan,

"I think I have a cure for that." Nathan said showing Jaiden his game plan. She looked at it confused.

"Coach there is nothing worse then getting yelled at by a five year old." Said one of the guys while getting a drink.

"Well if she improves your game." Nathan said smiling at Jaiden who was trying to help Luke. Thinking he would bring her more often.

"Haley come in." Liz said opening the door wide so Haley could come in.

"I can't stay long."

"Well stay long enough for coffee and for me to get changed." Haley nodded while Liz walked up the stairs to get changed. While Liz was gone Haley took the advantage to look around. The house amazed her. It had so much personality. She walked into the living, there were pictures everywhere. Mostly of Jaiden. There was some of her and Brooke, her and Peyton and some of the three of them together. One picture really caught her eye, it was one of Liz, Jaiden and Nathan probably taken last year when Nathan went to New York. They all looked happy. Haley felt slightly jealous.

"I love pictures." Liz said leaning against the door frame wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a T-shirt.

"I can tell. Well I'm here to talk to you." Haley said changing the subject.

"You didn't come here to look at my house? Sorry a joke."

"Yeah, well let's sit."

They both sat on the couch.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm not going to keep Nathan from seeing Jaiden."

"That good."

"I don't want him to resent me for keeping him away from his daughter."

"He's a great with her."

"Let's be honest here, you come back to start a family with him didn't you."

Liz was offended by that statement.

"I came back because the town I was living in before was unsafe. I feared for my daughters and mine life. I had know intention of taking Nathan away from you."

"I'm trying to keep my marriage from falling apart, I need you to leave Nathan alone, he can associate with his daughter but not you."

"When Nathan "associates" with Jaiden he is associating with me."

"Don't play that with me."

"Haley you need to listen to me. I don't want to take Nathan away from you. I wanted to move into a small town, and Tree Hill was my choice. I had a history with Nathan but that's over now, his future is with you." Liz said staying calm

"Don't give me that line, your still in love with him aren't you."

Liz looked at Haley for a moment, she was never sold on the idea of lying but Haley was so scared that she would lose her marriage because of her. She had no choice but to lie to her.

"No I'm not. I have accepted the fact that he's in love with you." Liz said trying to sound convincing. Haley nodded accepting that.

"I better go." Haley got up and walked out of the house. Liz threw herself against the couched, she sighed as she looked at the picture of her Nathan and Jaiden. She decided that she needed to take a walk. She put on her coat and shoes and walked out the door. She was in the middle of town when she saw someone that she thought that she would never see again. Chris Keller. She turned around shocked and saw Jake. Liz thought she was going to pee her pants at this point. She thought that she had seen everything when she saw Keith walked into the café with a brunette on his arm. Liz had to sit down now.

"Holy crap, this would only happen in Tree Hill."

A/N" Another chapter finished. How do you like the idea of all three of them coming back? I wanted to add Andy but that would be a bit much..haha. Next chapter we find out Haley's secret. It is something that you would never guess…well maybe you can guess. REVIEW! It keeps me motivated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of OTH. I own Liz and Jaiden. You know the drill.

A/N: I made it to chapter ten. Even though one of those chapters was an authors note haha. This is going to be the chapter where everything comes out in the open. We find out why Chris, Jake, and Keith are all back. We also find out the secret that can tear Haley and Nathan apart for good. Probably not though because I have decided to make it a NALEY! I know that will make a lot of you happy. It will take awhile for Nathan and Haley to work everything out but they will don't worry. So enough of this…on with the story…

Haley had gotten a call from Chris to meet up with him. Haley wasn't sure why all of a sudden Chris wanted to meet up after five years but she decided to go see him anyways. She was reluctant at first because things with her and Nathan were getting back on track slowing. Haley decided that it was time to accept that Nathan had a daughter and hopefully accept that Liz would leave him alone. Haley was in front of the record store where Chris had asked to meet her.

"Hey Popstar looking for me." Haley heard a voice from behind.

"Chris long time no see, what brings you around?"

"Chris Keller gets straight to the point…I want to know if you told Nathan. It has been bothering me for years."

"Told Nathan what?" Haley pretended to play innocent.

"About what happened on tour."

"Of course I told Nathan, you did tell me to and it's the right thing to do." Haley lied.

Chris looked at Haley for a moment not completely believing her but decided not to question.

* * *

Peyton heard a knock at her front door. It had been awhile since anyone had knocked so she decided that it was better not to answer it. She sighed exasperated when the door knocked again. She still ignored it. The third knock was louder and more desperate. Peyton threw pad of paper to the side and stomped down the stairs and threw the door open. She was stunned at what she saw on the opposite side. It was a face that she hadn't seen in a while. 

"Jake!" Jake looked the same except older and more toned.

"Hey Peyton, I thought I would find you here still." Peyton still lived in the same house.

"What…How…Why…Who…When." Peyton couldn't find the words to say so instead she threw her arms around him and hugged in tightly. Jake returned the favor. Once they let go Peyton looked down beside Jake to see a little girl around five or six that she assumed was Jenny.

"Jenny?" The little girl nodded her head.

"I haven't seen you in so long. Are you six now?" Again she nodded her head. Peyton looked at Jake.

"She's shy around new people, even though I explained everything to her." Peyton nodded her head and invited them in to get reacquainted

"How did things turn out with Nicky." Peyton asked Jake while sitting at her kitchen table. Jenny was in the living room drawing.

"I ended up fighting in court, the judge agreed with me and now I have a restraining order on Nicky saying that she can not come anywhere near Jenny or me again."

"and if she does."

"If she does then she gets arrested and thrown into jail."

"How long has this been."

"About three years."

"Jake that's fantastic news. Jenny belonged to you anyways."

"How have things been around here."

Peyton laughed and began to tell Jake everything.

* * *

Karen heard the door to the café open. She looked up to see Keith and Jules walk in hand in hand. She expected to feel jealousy go through her but instead she felt happy for them that they had worked everything out.

"Keith! It's great to see you again. Jules oh I mean Emily. You look wonderful."

"Thanks Karen." Emily said smiling

"Come sit, tell me everything."

Keith and Emily told Karen the story of how Keith went out to find Emily. He found her, they talked and sorted everything out. It took awhile but soon with some convincing they both figured out that they were in love with each other and nothing else mattered.

"Then we got married, moved to Maine where there was a teaching job for mechanics and started a new life." Keith said as he finished the story.

"I am really happy for both you, you deserve to be happy." Karen said refilling the coffee mugs.

"What are you doing back in Tree Hill."

"We thought that we would come back and visit everyone, it's kind of like a mini vacation." Emily replied. Karen smiled and they continued to talk about everything that has been happening with everybody.

* * *

Nathan was playing basketball with Jaiden in his front yard. He was had her for the day while Liz went shopping with Brooke, Peyton, and Haley for bridesmaid dresses. Haley had expressed her concern about going shopping with Liz but Nathan has convinced her that it was for Brooke and that she needed to put her feelings toward Liz behind her. He hoped that the shopping trip would put aside the dislike for each other. Nathan had been spending a lot of time with Jaiden since Liz had moved back to Tree Hill. He brought her to almost every practice and game that he could. Jaiden always got so excited about watching a basketball game. Nathan and Lucas decided to make Jaiden a co-captain and bought her a coach's jersey with her name on the back.

"Daddy who's that guy coming up the driveway." Nathan turned to see Chris walking up his driveway.

"Hey why don't you go in the house and get a drink."

"But I'm not thirsty."

"Just do it please." Jaiden rolled her eyes and went into the house.

"Keller what are you doing here." Nathan said becoming defensive.

"I just needed to talk to you about something and I figured that since the last time we saw each other we kind of left off on a good foot I could come talk to you about this thing that has been bothering me."

"Chris gets to the point."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For what."

"Now that's the spirit, forgive and forget, but I need you to remember."

"What the hell are you talking about."

"I'm sorry for kissing Haley and then having an affair with her while on tour, then almost getting her pregnant but that was only a scare. I am sorry for it all."

Nathan looked at Chris with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You what." Nathan said in a whisper

"Haley told you about that right." When Nathan didn't say anything Chris assumed that was a no.

"Oh man well I'm sorry for being the one to tell you."

"I can't believe she would do this."

"She told me she told you so I figured I would come here to apologize for it."

"Chris you need to leave now." Chris nodded and turned to leave. Nathan looked up from his shoes to see Haley, Liz, Peyton and Brooke standing there to hear everything.

"Nathan I can explain."

"Don't bother." Nathan walked into the house slamming the door on his way in.

A/N: Please review! Reviews have been limited in the past couple chapters. Your reviews keep me motivated to write more and update often, so if you want your next chapter then you need to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know it has been awhile since my last update. I wasn't completely sure where to go from this point on. I was at work the other day and a couple of ideas popped into my head. So hopefully you will like them. Here is your next chapter.

Haley followed Nathan into the house with Liz right behind her.

"You don't need to be here for this." Haley snapped at Liz

"I'm just here to get my daughter so she doesn't hear everything that is being said." Liz walked into the kitchen to get Jaiden.

"Nathan let's talk about this." Haley tried to reason with Nathan

"Haley why is it that we always have to figure things out. All our relationship has been based on is lies and secrets, then trying to figure it out. Maybe we should have gotten the annulment when we had the chance."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah I think that I do."

The couple looked at each other for a moment.

"Sorry to interrupted but were leaving." Liz said

"I will come get to tomorrow for the game. Just have her ready." Nathan said to Liz. She nodded and left the house.

"Haley why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't want to risk our marriage."

"That sounds familiar."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just loved you too much to say anything to you. I thought by hiding it I could come home and things would go back to normal with us."

"Things were never normal between us Hales. Maybe we aren't suppose to be together."

"Don't say that!" Haley almost yelled. "We are suppose to be together."

"Haley we both cheated on each other. I got a kid out of the deal and you had a pregnancy scare with a guy that has always gotten in the way of us. If those aren't signs then I don't know what is."

"Fine Nathan, if you don't want to be with me anymore then just walk out that door. Your good at that."

"I want to be with you but you make it difficult."

"I make it difficult, you lied to me about your past."

"SO DID YOU!"

"I wanted to…I…" Haley's voiced cracked as tears ran down her face. She composed herself then continued.

"We got married to young. That was a mistake. I wont lie to you anymore. I had feelings for Chris when I was on tour. Being with him made me feel good. He understood me in a way that you didn't." Haley tried to explain. Nathan was hurt. He tried not to believe what he just heard.

"I gave up everything for you. I put my dreams on hold so you could have yours. I'm sorry that I didn't understand when you left but I never stopped loving you. I never have. My relationship with Liz was to try and hide my pain from you. When I was with her all I thought about was you." Nathan went to walk out of the house but stopped.

"I don't want to walk out on you again Haley. I want to make this work if you want too." Haley looked Nathan in the eyes and hesitated answering.

* * *

Liz walked in the café to get coffee. She wasn't sure how Nathan and Haley were going to work this out but she knew that in the end they would. Jaiden saw Peyton and Brooke at a booth and ran over to them.

"hey Liz a letter came for you today." Karen said while handing Liz a letter

"For me here?" Liz asked confused.

"Yeah I found it funny too."

Liz shrugged and opened the envelope. She read the letter and almost choked on her coffee.

"What's the matter."

"It's a letter from Andy."

"Andy?" Karen grabbed the letter from Liz

"With a check for $5000."

"What!"

"I can't believe this. It's so random. I knew that Andy liked me but not this much. Good thing you're kept it contact with him."

"I haven't." Karen said still reading the letter.

"Excuse me."

"I haven't talk to Andy since the day we broke up."

"Well somebody has been talking to him."

She walked over to the booth with Peyton and Brooke and sat down.

"Jake move in with you yet." Liz asked Peyton

"No he bought his own house."

"Well if you guys need a date night I would watch Jenny. I'm sure Jaiden would love somebody her own age to play with."

"Thanks that sounds great. I will let Jake know." They continued to talk until the café closed.

A/n: Short chapter. It's not my best work. I just needed something to get me to the next chapter. A preview: It's the big game of the year. The Ravens play their rival. Nathan is under a lot of stress with his relationship and the game. The person that ripped NALEY apart will be the person to bring them closer together. Brooke convinces Liz to go on a blind date. I promise you the next chapter will be longer and better written. Be nice with your reviews. If you have any questions just ask. Liz


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan sat in his empty house. Haley left after the fight; she said that she needed to think things through. She told him that she would be staying at Brooke and Lucas' for a while. Nathan looked at the clock. He had to be at Liz's to pick Jaiden up in a half hour. He was tempted to call and say that he wasn't going to be at the game today but decided against it. He got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Liz was sitting in her kitchen drinking coffee with Brooke. Brooke was trying to convince Liz to go out with a friend of her and Lucas.

"I don't know Brooke, with Jaiden and all."

"How long has it been since you have been out."

"Since before Jaiden was born."

"LIBBY! Your 22 this should be your prime years."

"Say's the girl who's getting married in a few months."

"I found my dream guy now its time to find yours."

"Alright what's one date."

"Good he will pick you up at seven."

"Tonight?"

Brooke nodded smiling. Liz looked out at Jaiden watching cartoons on the couch. She was wearing her captain's jersey and she was wearing her Raven's hat backwards with a few dark curls sticking out. She ran upstairs fast to pack an overnight bag for her. Liz would have Jaiden stay at Nathan's for the night. The doorbell rang

"Jaiden, Daddy's here!"

She heard little footsteps ran toward the door then a squeal of happiness. Liz walked back downstairs and met up with Nathan and Brooke.

"Do you mind if she spends the night tonight?"

"Uhh well…" Nathan looked at his daughter's face.

"No I don't mind at all. What are you doing tonight."

"I have a D-A-T-E tonight."

Nathan raised his eyebrows and looked at Brooke who was grinning. He picked up the rest of Jaiden's belongings and left the house.

Nathan met up with Lucas at the game. Jaiden ran up to some of the players and started to lecture them. The Raven's were playing were playing there rivals, Nathan was stressed not only from the game but with Haley too. He scanned the crowd half expecting to see Haley in the crowd but didn't. He decided not to think about that now and to keep his head in the game so they Raven's didn't mess up there winning streak. He called the team over and went over the plays to be used in the game. Once the game was started he sat down next to Lucas who had Jaiden in his lap.

"She misses you." Lucas said to Nathan. All Nathan did was nod.

* * *

Liz was in her room trying to figure out what to wear. She decided on a knee length skirt with a blue blouse and black dress shoes. Her hair and make-up was perfect. She heard the doorbell ring. She checked herself in the mirror and went down to answer it. Upon opening the door she saw the most handsome man ever. He was tall with tan skin, dark hair and piercing green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Noah."

"Liz."

"You ready?" He said has he extended his hand to hers.

"Absolutely."

The date was going well. Liz felt the need to point out that she had a daughter right away to save the surprise later. They talked about everything. Noah was easy to talk with. He was nice and sweet. He knew how to make her laugh. Liz loved that Noah would actually listen when she talked to him and when he talked it wasn't all about him. She could see herself actually having a relationship with this man. After dinner they went for a walk around the river. There fingered were intertwined and they kept laughing and playfully pushing each other. They stopped, Liz jumped up to sit on the railing, she grabbed Noah's shirt and pulled him close to her. She leaned her head down and kissed him.

* * *

The game was over and the Raven's ended up winning by 12 points. Nathan gathered up his things and picked up Jaiden who was sleeping. He brought her to his car and gently put her seat belt on. He sat in the drivers seat for a moment thinking about how much that he missed Haley. She broke his heart when she walked out of the house. On the drive home he thought about the things that he could say to bring her back home.

* * *

Lucas walked into his front door to see Brooke and Haley talking on the couch. He assumed that they were talking about Nathan so he walked into the kitchen to give them so privacy.

"Haley why don't you just call him and tell him your sorry."

"I cant do that."

"Why not, I did it with Luke all the time."

Haley thought about it for a moment and picked up the phone. She dialed the familiar number but hung up after the first ring.

"I just need time." She said to Brooke.

* * *

Peyton and Jake were lying in Peyton's bed with there clothes scattered all over the floor.

"Wow it's been a long time since I have done that." Jake said pulling Peyton close. Peyton giggled and snuggled up next to him.

"Ready for round two." She asked

"Yeah!" He said as he rolled over onto her.

* * *

Nathan struggled to get into his house. He was balancing Jaiden in one arm and trying to get the door open. He finally made it into the house. He put Jaiden into the guest bedroom and changed her into her PJs. He walked out of the room leaving the door open slightly. Nathan went into the living room to watch some TV.

* * *

Liz and Noah walked up to her front door.

"I had so much fun tonight." Liz said holding on to both of his hands.

"So did I. I will call you tomorrow." Noah said then kissed her lips. He walked to his car. Liz watched him as he drove away. She walked into her house and noticed the silence. There was no five year old screaming, no TV or music blaring, and no phone ringing. Liz hugged herself slightly almost feeling lonely. She took off her coat and hung it next to the door. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. She noticed the letter from Andy sitting on the counter. She observed that the return address said that he still lived in New Zealand. She grabbed a pad and paper and wrote him a thank you note.

* * *

"DADDY!" Nathan heard Jaiden scream. He jumped up from his chair and ran to her room.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked concerned.

"Daddy, my tummy has a fever." Jaiden cried. Nathan felt her forehead, she had a fever. He wasn't sure what to do. He never had to deal with sick kids before. He knew that he should call Liz but he didn't want to disturb her date. He took out his cell and called the only person he knew could help him.

"Haley I need your help."

After about an hour with Haley's help they got Jaiden's fever under control.

"Thanks for helping me tonight." Nathan said to Haley

"No problem." They were lying on the floor with Jaiden between them sleeping.

"I was hoping that you would call me anyways." She admitted. He smiled at her then leaned over to gently kiss her lips. The kiss became deeper until Jaiden moving interrupted them. They both sighed and continued to watch TV, secretly stealing looks at each other while smiling.

A/N: I ended with a Naley moment. It's looking good for those two crazy lovebirds. Haha. Next chapter we find out more about Andy's letter and Peyton has a surprise of her own. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

It was a quiet Tree Hill morning. Nathan rolled over to see Haley sleeping peacefully next to him. He pushed the hair out of her eyes, she moved slightly but quickly got comfortable again. Things had been going good for them for a month now. Haley was finally OK with having Jaiden over which was pretty often now that Liz was dating Noah. Nathan got out of bed and pulled on a pair of fresh boxers and a plain T-shirt. He walked down the hall and peeked into the quest room which he redid to make it Jaiden's bedroom. He saw his daughter sleeping, he smiled to himself and continued to the kitchen where he began to make breakfast.

Liz woke to up see Noah gone from her bed. Things were going well for them. He called the day after there first date like he said he would and they have been dating ever since. Liz reached out for the note that he left her. She smiled when she read it. She rolled out of bed and pulled on her bath robe. While walking down the stairs something clicked in her head. She remembered that she was going to go talk to Lucas today. She turned around and got dressed.

Jake was in the kitchen making breakfast. Jenny was at the table coloring a picture. Jake heard Peyton throwing up in the bathroom.

"Stay here Jenny, I need to go check on Peyton."

"Ok Daddy." Jenny said returning to her drawing.

Jake ran up the stairs two at a time and burst into Peyton's bathroom. He held her hair back as she finished. She sat back against him breathing heavy. Jake reached up and grabbed the wash cloth that was sitting on the sink and wiped her face.

"I don't know what wrong with me. I have been like this for the past couple of days."

"Maybe it's just the flu." He suggested

"Maybe." Peyton answered thinking that it was something else.

Liz walked up to Lucas' door and knocked.

"Hey Liz, Brooke isn't here right now. She went out with Haley for the day."

"Well it's a good thing that I am not looking for Brooke, isn't it." Liz said walking into the house.

"What do I owe the pleasure then." Lucas said taking a seat on the couch.

"You know that I got that letter from Andy about a month back right?" Lucas nodded so Liz continued

"I told your mom that it was a good thing that she stayed in touch with him. She told me that she hasn't talked to Andy since the day they broke up. So that made me wonder, how did he know I was back in town."

Liz stopped for a moment and looked at Lucas who had a nervous look on his face.

"You told him didn't you?" She asked.

"I kept in touch with him after he left. He wanted to know how things went with Dan. We just continued to write back and forth through out the years." Lucas explained.

Liz smiled and got up to hug him.

"Thank you." She said

"For what?"

"Well if it wasn't for you then Andy would not have known about Jaiden and I wouldn't have gotten that check and now I have money to put in Jaiden's college account."

"Well consider me your angel then." Lucas said

Liz laughed at him

"I will if you tell your mother he is coming up for a visit."

"He's visiting? When?"

"The weekend of your wedding."

"That's great!" Lucas exclaimed.

The two went into the kitchens where they talked about the wedding and other things that have been going on.

Peyton walked into the drugstore trying to be unnoticed. She went to the aisle that had all the pregnancy tests. She looked at the options she had.

"My God how many do they have here." She said to herself. She finally decided on three that looked the best, check out and went home. Once at home Peyton checked the house to see if Jake was gone yet. He talked about taking Jenny out for the day but she wasn't sure if he had actually gone. Once she knew Jake was gone she ran up to her bathroom. After about five minutes she heard her timer go off. She walked slowly to the sink where she laid out the tests. All three said the same things. Peyton picked up her cell phone and called a number that she had known most of her life.

"Brooke."

"Hey Peyton, you wouldn't believe how many garters they have now a days. I am having trouble picking one out. I was thinking red to be a little different but the whites ones are pretty too." Brooke rambled.

"Brooke I need you to listen to me."

"What is it?" Brooke said concerned.

"I'm…" Peyton paused and looked down at her three tests again.

"Peyton talk to me. What's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: I know this chapter was short. I wasn't really sure where to go with it. I think the chapter after next will be the Brucas wedding and the return of Andy. The next chapter I think I will have Peyton tell Jake. I am not really sure. Review to me with your suggestions. I also need your vote. Yes or No to Liz getting pregnant with Noah's baby. REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Peyton sat in her living room waiting for Jake to come in the house. He had taken Jenny to his parents when Peyton said she needed to talk to him. She tapped her fingers on the arm rest on her chair. She started to worry about what Jake would say. The door opened and Peyton snapped up in the chair. Jake came in and sat down in front of her without saying a word. Peyton leaned forward and looked Jake in the eyes.

"Your experience never surprises me." She said with slight sarcasm. Jake cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked sitting back in his chair. Peyton continued.

"Jake… I love you, you know that right?"

"Peyton are you asking me to marry you."

"What no…That would be nice… but no that is not what I am saying."

"What is it then?" Jake said starting to get worried.

"I'm preg…"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Jake said jumping up from his chair then he started to pace the room.

"Yeah I am." Peyton said not sure about his reaction.

"Peyton! Were having a baby!" Jake ran to her, picked her up and swung her around.

"You are happy about it then." She laughed relieved

"I am so happy." Jake said kissing her as hard as he could.

* * *

Liz was sitting at her kitchen table with Jaiden.

"So honey, how were things at your dad's last night?" She asked.

"Fun." Jaiden said simply.

"What did you do?"

"Played basketball with Daddy and watched a movie."

"That's good."

"Ma-ma Haley is a good cook. She cooks better then you." Jaiden said. Liz felt a pang of jealousy go through her.

"Honey, you know mommy's boyfriend Noah?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like him."

"Uhh. He is alright I guess."

"Oh he is only alright?"

"I like my Daddy better."

"That is understandable."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"You start school next week. Are you excited."

"Yeah! Is Jenny going to school with me?" Jaiden and Jenny has became friends the second that they met.

"Probably."

"Good, Jenny is my best friend." Liz smiled at her daughter. She was so innocent to the world around her. Liz got up and finished getting ready. Her and Jaiden had to go to a dress fitting for the wedding. Peyton was the maid of honor and Haley and Liz were the brides maids. Nathan the best man and Jake and Keith were also standing up with him. Jenny was the flower girl and Jaiden the ring bearer because they didn't know any little boys. Liz finished getting Jaiden ready and they were out the door.

* * *

"I look so fat!" Brooke yelled through the whole bridal shop. Every girl was there for there last fitting before the wedding.

"Brooke you're not fat!" Peyton said trying to comfort her friend.

"Lucas is going to see me in this dress and run out of the church." Brooke cried

"No he is not! Brooke you look beautiful in that dress. It was made for you." Liz said.

After they had Brooke convinced that the dress looked great on her, the brides maid went to try on their dresses.

"They look perfect!" Brooke exclaimed looking at all three girls in their violet dresses.

"Of course there perfect Brooke, you designed them." Haley said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Good thing my wedding isn't later or I would of have to redesigned Peyton's dress." Brooke said patting Peyton's stomach. After all dresses were tried on and adjustments were made it was time to go. Peyton and Liz were going last minute shopping with Brooke while Haley had to get home to prepare a dinner for her parent that were coming over that night. Liz looked over at her daughter who was playing with Jenny. She really didn't want to drag her in and out of stores. With Jaiden after she got tired of shopping she became tired and difficult. She looked at Haley who was getting her things together.

"Hey Haley, Can I ask you a favor?" Liz asked

"Sure." Haley said looking up at her.

"I know you have your parents coming over tonight and you haven't seen them in a while but I was wondering if you could take Jaiden home with you. She is not exactly the best to take shopping all day." Liz asked not sure of what Haley would say to her.

"I would love to take her home. I bet my parents will love her. If it is OK with you, she could spend the night. She has clothes at the house anyways."

"Thank you so much! That sounds like a great idea." Liz smiled at Haley. Liz called Jaiden over.

"Baby your going to go with Haley and spend the night at Daddy's house is that OK?"

"YEA!" Jaiden said excitedly

"Thanks again Haley."

"She is always welcome." Liz said goodbye to Jaiden gave her a kiss and met up with Brooke and Peyton.

* * *

On the drive home from the shop Haley looked in the rear view mirror to look at Jaiden.

"Hey how about we stop for some ice cream."

"That sounds yummy!"

Haley pulled into the café. There were other ice cream shops in tree hill but no one could make a sundae like Karen. Haley and Jaiden walked in hand in hand and sat at the counter.

"What can I get you guys?" Deb said walking up to them

"Two ice cream sundaes with everything." Haley said looking at Jaiden. Deb gave Haley a look that said 'your going to feed a five year old ice cream' Haley made a sign that said a little one for Jaiden. When the ice creams came they looked at each other smiling and dug in. After a while Haley looked over at Jaiden who had chocolate and everything else all over her face. Haley laughed, walked behind the counter and got washcloth to wash her face. Jaiden giggled has Haley washed her face. Deb stood back and watched the two. She was happy that Haley accepted Jaiden was getting along with her that well. After they were done Haley walked to the car with Jaiden and drove home.

* * *

Liz was at another store. She was waiting for Brooke to pick out a napkin design. She was bored so she took out her cell phone to call Noah.

"Hello?" She heard him say at the other line.

"So I was thinking that you could come over tonight, Jaiden is at her dad's so I will be all alone and you know how I hate to be alone."

"Liz?"

"No, its Dixie your other girlfriend." Liz said

"Oh Dixie I was hoping that you would call." Noah teased

"Ha your humor never seizes to surprise me." Liz said "So you coming over or not."

"Of course I am coming over."

"Good I will see you later then." Liz said and hung over her phone.

"A little play while the child is away." Peyton said coming up next to her

"Well everybody needs some." Liz laughed. "But some of us have had to much."

"Oh your hilarious. Make fun of the pregnant lady." Peyton joked

"Peyt, you know that I love you." Liz said giving Peyton a sideways hug.

"WHAT TO DO YOU MEAN THERE SOLD OUT? I AM HOLDING SOME RIGHT NOW YOU MORON!"

"Brooke." Liz and Peyton said together. They went to help her before she killed the person behind the counter.

* * *

Haley pulled up to the house. The second the car was in park Jaiden jumped out and ran to the house. Nathan was inside watching a game. He ignored the opening of the door.

"Daddy! Your Jaiden is home!" He heard his daughter yell. He turned around in his chair just in time for Jaiden to jump in his lap. Haley walked in a minute later. She smiled when she saw Jaiden snuggled in on Nathan's lap watching the game with him. She walked into the kitchen and started to get dinner ready. While in the kitchen Haley couldn't help but think that she would love to have a baby with Nathan. This thought had crossed her mind before but the timing was never right. She went into the bathroom and looked at her birth control pills. A second later she threw them away. Her clock was ticking she wanted her own baby with her husband. She went back into the kitchen to finish the dinner. A second later both Nathan and Jaiden were in the kitchen helping her prepare the meal.

A/N: Will there be a Naley baby in the future? Next chapter….the return of Andy and the Brucas wedding! Will the return of Andy bring back old feelings with Karen? How close will Noah and Liz actually get? Review and find out!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a long time. I have been busy with my other stories and I wanted this chapter to be just right. This will be a turning point in the story for a lot of the characters. I hope this chapter was worth the wait…Read on!

Liz woke up to Noah's naked body lying next to her. She covered him with the sheet as gently as she could. She smiled at the memory of last night. It was filled with hot, passionate sex. Liz loved how close Noah and her were at this moment. She wouldn't trade him for the world. He was great with Jaiden and made Liz feel safe. She got out of bed and searched for something to wear. She wasn't looking for something fancy considering she was going to have to change later for the wedding. Haley called Liz last night to tell her that she would bring Jaiden to Brooke's. The ringing of her cell phone interrupted Liz from putting on her pants.

"Hello?" Liz said pulling up her sweat pants.

"She not coming!" Brooke said frantic on the other line.

"Who's not coming?" Liz asked pulling on a long sleeve shirt

"Peyton! She's backing out."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not here yet!"

"Brooke, Peyton will be there soon. I am on my way just try and stay calm."

"But what about…"

"Brooke everything is fine. Every detail is covered. You have everything covered."

"Your on your way?"

"I'm walking out the door now."

Liz hung up her phone and put on a baseball hat. She wasn't to worried about her hair. It was going to be done at Brooke's along with her make-up. Brooke had the world's best make-up and hair artist coming in to do everything. It was being paid by her parents along with everything else. It was a way of saying sorry we cant make it to the wedding. Liz walked over to Noah.

"See you at the church." She said kissing him.

"Bye baby." He said kissing her back. Liz walked out of the house and drove to Brooke's

* * *

Karen was at the café finishing up the cake for the wedding. She had to be at Brooke's in a few minutes. She heard the bell above the door ring.

"Sorry were closed for the day." She said without looking up.

"Even for an old friend." A voice said.

Karen looked up and saw Andy in the doorway.

"Andy." Karen said walking over to him and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Hi Karen." He said taking in her scent.

"It is so good to see you." She said taking a step back to look at him.

"You too."

"Coffee?"

"No, thanks."

Things were awkward between them all of a sudden. Karen thought how good he looked after all these years.

"So today is Lucas' wedding." Andy said thinking of something to say.

"I know, it's scary." Karen said putting the last decoration on the cake.

Andy helped her carry the cake to the car and they both went there own direction.

* * *

Liz pulled up to Brooke's house relieved to see that Peyton was already there.

"What took you so long?" Brooke practically yelled at her.

"Traffic." Liz said simply

"You live less then a mile away."

Liz looked around and saw that everyone was already there. Liz walked up to Brooke and engulfed her into hug.

"Everything is fine."

"I just can't help but think that something will go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong." Haley said trying to comfort Brooke.

They all got their hair and make-up done. The photographer took pictures of the process. After they all slipped into there dresses. Everyone looked perfect. Jenny and Jaiden looked adorable in their dresses. Everyone gathered in the limo and took off in the direction of the church.

* * *

Lucas paced the room rehearsing his vows in his mind.

"Luke please calm down you're making me nervous." Jake said

"I cant. I'm getting married today."

"Having second thoughts?" Nathan asked.

"No way. I love Brooke."

"We know."

"Give some advice on marriage Nate." Lucas demanded.

"I may not be the best person to ask."

"Why not, you're the only one married in this room."

"Never go to bed angry." Nathan said thinking of something off the top of his head. Lucas stopped pacing to give his brother a look.

"Lucas every marriage is different. Just take one day at a time." Keith said saving Nathan. Lucas looked at all of them and let out a sigh.

"Everyone line up." Someone said from the church said, poking their head in the room.

"This is it." Lucas said fidgeting with his hands.

* * *

Everyone was lined up behind the door. Brooke tried to keep herself from crying. She looked down at her perfect wedding dress that fit perfect to her body. The door opened and music filled her hears. Jaiden and Jenny went first. She heard the crowd let out an "aaww" when they walked into the church. Liz went then Haley followed by Peyton. She was next. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at Karen standing next to her. Brooke centered herself in the doorway. She looped her arm with Karen's. The sound of the wedding song let Brooke this was her cue. The people in the pews stood up. Brooke looked up and her gaze was caught with Lucas. Tears silently ran down her cheeks. The walk down the aisle was the longest in her life. At the end she turned to Karen and kissed her cheek and finished her walk with Lucas. She saw that he had tears in his own eyes. The day of her wedding was finally here. So far it was everything that she ever dreamed of. It was time for the vows. Lucas started with tears in his eyes.

" Brooke I knew I loved you the day I saw the world in your eyes and your eyes in the world. I know that love is fragile and I promise to be careful. The easiest decision in my life was the day I decided I wanted to marry you. I love you Brooke, no questions asked. You Brooke Penelope Davis are my everything." Lucas stated wiping the tears from Brooke's eyes. She composed herself.

"Lucas Eugene Scott. You are my knight and shining armor. You make me feel safe in this unsafe world. You changed me for the better. Without you I would still be the girl was I in high school. You saved me from myself and for that I am forever grateful. I love you with everything I am and I promise to never let you down. I love you so much and I am proud to be you're soon to be wife." Brooke finished and squeezed Lucas hands.

They said their I do's and the priest finished with

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Scott. You may now kiss the bride." Brooke squealed and jumped slightly at Lucas. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. The crowd cheered and her bride's maid wiped the tears from there eyes. Lucas and Brooke turned to every one and walked down the aisle together once the music started. That was that, Brooke was now married to the man of her dreams. The grooms men and brides maid followed after Brooke and Lucas. After everyone shook hands and gave hugs they all went back into to the church and an hour and half worth of pictures were taken. Everything at this moment was perfect.

A/N: Next chapter will be the reception. I want to get a few more details sorted out before I write it. I hope you like this chapter. Review!


	16. Chapter 16

The reception hall was decorated perfectly. The tables had white table clothes draped over them with a bouquet of lilacs in the middle. Brooke had gotten special confetti made that said "Brucas" in purple and blue that decorated the tabletops. The bridal party was sitting at the head table that over looked the hundred and some quests. Every once in a while you would hear the ringing of someone hitting there glass which symbolized that they wanted Brooke and Lucas to kiss. They had the meal delivered to everyone instead of people getting up to get there own food. Peyton leaned over and whispered in Brooke's ear.

"Everything is perfect."

"I know!" Brooke said as she looked over at Lucas. Once dinner was over Brooke and Lucas got up to socialize with their quests before it was time to have their first dance. The DJ called them over and they met in the middle. The DJ started the music to Savage Garden's "I knew I loved you before I met you." Lucas pulled Brooke close and they swayed to the music together.

"I love you, Pretty Girl." Lucas said so only Brooke could hear.

"I love you too, Broody."

Soon Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Haley, Keith, and Liz on the dance floor surrounded them. After the song was over Lucas and Karen danced to "The First Lady in my Life." By Paul Todd. When the song was over Lucas wiped away the tears from his mother's eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." Karen said.

"I love you mom." Lucas said to Karen.

It was time for the father/daughter dance. Brooke stood on the sidelines with her arms wrapped around her. She thought that she told the DJ that she wasn't doing that at her wedding. Keith walked up to her.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked extending his hand

Brooke smiled

"Of course." She grabbed his hand and they walked to the dance floor. The beginning tunes to "My Girl" by the Temptations made Brooke smile wide.

"My favorite song." She gushed.

"I know." Keith said.

Liz was sitting at a near by table with Jaiden on her lap. Noah was getting drinks. She saw Nathan walk up to them.

"Hey little girl. Want to dance." He said kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah!" Jaiden jumped off Liz's lap and ran off with Nathan. She watched as Nathan and Jaiden danced and couldn't help but smile, she took out her camera and took a picture. Liz felt someone sit next to her. She looked over expecting to see Noah but instead she saw, Sarah, one of her old classmates, drunk beyond belief.

"Nathan Scott gets hotter by the year. I hooked up with him once." She slurred.

Liz leaned in slightly and looked over at him and Jaiden.

"I can do you one better, I had his baby." Sarah huffed and left the table. Noah soon filled it.

"What was that about." He asked handing Liz her drink.

"Nothing important." She said and leaned over to kiss him.

Peyton and Jake joined them a few minutes later.

"This Pepsi sucks. I want what you have." Peyton said motioning toward Liz's drink.

"Not with the baby." Jake said patting her stomach.

"I hate you." She pouted and sat down next to Liz.

"I love you too baby." He said sitting next to her.

When the father daughter dance was over, Jaiden ran back over and threw herself and Liz's lap

"Daddy sucks at dancing." Jaiden said. Nathan let out a laugh and sat in a vacant chair next to Jake.

Everyone fell into a comfortable conversation. People were dancing drunkenly behind them. They decided that they didn't need to be in part of it. Brooke came over and threw herself in a chair.

"I think I just met about 30 people that I did not know. Distance relatives or something like that."

Everyone laughed. Haley and Lucas joined them soon after. The photographer came over and took a group picture. A slow song came on and the couples took off toward the dance floor.

"I'm happy to be here with you." Noah said.

"I'm happy you came with me." Liz said.

Noah felt in his pocket real fast.

"I'm taking Jaiden and Jenny now." Liz's neighbor said.

"Thank you, Mary." Liz said

"No problem, you kids have fun tonight."

"We will." Liz said winking at Noah.

Karen saw that Andy was sitting at a table alone. She stomach turned a little. He looked good in his suit. When he saw her, he stood up.

"Let's dance." He said.

He held her close. It felt natural. She took in his scent and they danced.

"I never stopped thinking about you."

"Oh Andy." She crashed her lips on to his. She could almost fell her body melt away from his kiss.

"I missed you Karen."

"I missed you too." She said kissing him again.

The whole group was at the table again.

" And he just came out with two basketballs." Brooke finished her story. As many times as they heard it, the story got funnier.

"I need the bride and groom on the dance floor." The DJ announced. It was time for the bouquet and garter toss. Brooke sat in a chair in the middle of the floor and Lucas kneeled in front of her. He seemed almost nervous.

"You've seen it before." She laughed.

Lucas shook his head. The DJ started the music and Lucas reached under her dress and pulled out a red garter. He stood up and twirled it around his fingers and the crowd cheered. The DJ instructed all the single women to stand behind Brooke. Liz and Peyton stood next to each other.

"Watch your back bitch." Peyton joked.

"Watch yours." Liz joked back.

Brooke turned around and winked at them then faced her back to the crowd of women. She threw the flowers and they landed in Liz's hands.

"I don't believe this." She grumbled. Brooke walked up to her and pulled her out. Lucas threw the garter and Noah caught it.

"Hmm looks like fate." Brooke whispered in her ear. Liz gave Brooke a look and sat in the chair that was set out. Noah kneeled in front of her; Liz gave him a seductive look and hiked up her dress so that her thighs were showing. Noah slipped the garter up to mid thigh. The crowd cheered again. Liz stood up and kissed Noah. A slow song played again.

"Lets go for a walk." He said

They walked outside where lights were everywhere. They walked to the gazebo. Liz leaned against the railing.

"I love you." Noah blurted out.

"What!" Liz said looking him the in eye.

"I love you Liz. I want to spend my life with you."

"What are you talking about."

Noah got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. He snapped it open. Inside was a beautiful 2-carat diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Liz looked at him. She looked down at the ring then to Noah's eyes.

"I don't think I can." She said finally. Noah got up hurt and closed the box.

"It's about Nathan isn't it."

"No its not." Liz said getting defensive.

"Then why not."

"Because I was having fun just being in a relationship with you. Dating you was fun. I wasn't looking for anything serious. You knew that. I told you that." Liz said almost crying.

"Don't you love me?"

"I don't know." Liz said as honestly as she could.

"How can you not know."

"We have only been dating for about a month and a half."

"I can't believe this!" Noah yelled and walked away.

"Don't walk away from me!" She yelled after him. He ignored her and continued to walk.

Brooke and Lucas were swaying to the last song of the night.

"Thank you for giving my perfect wedding." She said to him. Most of the people were gone now. It was just, Her and Lucas, Nathan and Haley, Peyton and Jake, Keith and Jules, Karen and Andy. She noticed that Liz and Noah had taken off earlier and never came back.

"Anything for you." He responded to her. The song ended and the couple went there separate ways. Lucas and Brooke met the limo outside. They were leaving for Hawaii the next morning. Peyton and Jake were about to load into their car and head home when Peyton noticed Liz sitting in the gazebo. She walked up to her. Peyton noticed that she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and her make-up was smeared. Peyton sat next to her and put her hand on her without saying anything like Liz had done with her in the past.

A/N: Next chapter will be a month later. Liz finds something out that might bring Noah back. Peyton and Jake find out the sex of the baby. Nathan finds out about Haley's birth control. Lucas and Brooke are happy newlyweds. Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter is a month later. Hope that you enjoy! Remember that I do not own the characters of OTH but I own, Liz, Jaiden, Noah and the contents in the story itself.

It had been about a month since the wedding, a month since Noah and Liz had broken up. The alarm next to Liz's bed went off. She rolled over to find her bed empty. She sighed, even after a month she still wasn't used to it. Liz brushed that thought out of her mind; she had better things to think about, like the first day of her new job and the first day of kindergarten for Jaiden. Upon rolling out of bed Liz crept into Jaiden's room to find her still sleeping.

"Good morning baby." Liz whispered in her daughter's ear, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Hi, Mommy." Jaiden said groggily.

"Time to get up. Today is your first day of Kindergarten."

"Jenny and I decided to wait until tomorrow to go." Jaiden said rolling over.

"That's funny, because I decided that you're going today." Liz said standing up and pulling off Jaiden's covers.

"Mommy!" Jaiden screeched.

Liz laughed at her daughter.

"Come on get dressed. I have your outfit all laid out." Liz walked out of the room turning on the light. She walked to her room and got herself dressed. It had been about 3 months since she had been to a job. When she moved she decided to take the summer off to get settled into the town. Liz had gotten a job has a secretary in a local law office. She pulled on a knee length black shirt and a maroon blouse. She struggled with her pantyhose but finally got them on, she finally slipped on her black shoes. While walking down stair Liz clipped her hair back. All of a sudden Liz felt nauseous. She ran back up stair to the bathroom just in time. She sat in front of the toilet. She threw up again.

"What is going on." Liz thought to herself. She sat there for a little while. When she was sure that she was done, she washed her mouth and brushed her teeth. She looked at the date on a calendar that was by the sink.

"Oh my God. I'm late."

Jaiden was in the kitchen eating cereal.

"You look great." Liz said to Jaiden with a fake smile. The truth was she felt like crap.

"I hate it." Jaiden said pulling at her denim dress. Liz walked behind her and brushed the tangles out of her curly hair and pulling back into a simple half ponytail.

"Ok stand up. Time for pictures." Liz said handing Jaiden her purple backpack. Jaiden posed by the door and outside. Back in the house Liz grabbed a granola bar and some coffee and left the house.

"This is it." Liz said and pulled out of the driveway.

Ten minutes later they pulled in front of the school. They found the classroom and walked in to find crying parents and kids. Liz took some more pictures.

"Mommy please no more." Jaiden said putting her hands in front of her face.

"Welcome. I am Mrs. Jones and you are." Said an older lady.

"I'm Liz Kline and this is my daughter Jaiden."

"Welcome to kindergarten Jaiden." Mrs. Jones said kneeling in front of Jaiden,

"Thank you."

"Are you excited?"

"Mmhmm" Jaiden saw some blocks and ran over to play with them.

"Sorry about that, she gets excited sometimes."

"I have seen it all."

Liz walked over to Jaiden with some tears in her eyes.

"Bye baby. I will be back at 3 to pick you up." Jaiden leaned over and kissed Liz on the cheek.

"Bye Mommy." Liz kissed Jaiden and stood up to leave. She saw Peyton and Jake walked in. She reached in her purse and pulled out some tissues. She wiped her eyes and handed some to Peyton.

"I told myself I wasn't going to cry." Peyton told her not accepting the tissues.

"Uh huh." Liz shoved the tissues at Peyton and walked out.

"Ok Jenny, have a good day." Jake said kissing his daughter's forehead.

"See you at three." Peyton said

"JAIDEN!" Jenny yelled and ran over to play.

"Well that was it." Jake said turning to Peyton who was crying.

"Stupid hormones." Peyton said wiping her tears away.

"Come here." Jake engulfed Peyton into a hug. "Just think, five more years and we will be doing it again." Jake said putting his hand on Peyton's stomach.

"Stop it! Don't say that. This one is not going to school." Peyton said pushing Jake away and leaving the classroom. Jake laughed at her and followed her out.

* * *

Brooke rolled over to find Lucas staring at her.

"Good morning." He said

"Morning."

"What time do you have to be at work." Brooke looked to see the time.

"In a hour." She said

"Then we have plenty of time." Lucas said kissing her neck

"Time for what." Brooke teased. Lucas rolled on top off her, his hands wandering over her naked body. Brooke arched her back a little. He settled on top of her.

"I love being newlyweds." Brooke said as Lucas entered her.

* * *

Nathan found Haley in the kitchen when he woke up.

"Hey I have to be in town today. Do you need me to pick up anything?" Nathan said as he put a bagel in the toaster.

"Nope. I'm good." Haley said putting some cream cheese on her bagel.

"Are you sure, birth control maybe. You haven't picked that up in a while."

"No I don't need birth control."

"Did you pick it up yourself."

"No." Haley said simply.

"Haley…"

"I don't need birth control because I'm not on it anymore."

"What!" Nathan said choking on his coffee.

"I want to start a family with you, so I threw it out."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to surprise you."

"Are you kidding me? Haley you have to talk to me about this kind of stuff!" Nathan yelled.

"I know. I know. I just see you with Jaiden and I wanted to have a baby with you."

"I want a baby with you too." Nathan said sitting next to her.

"So your not mad." She said turning to look at him.

"I'm so mad at you." Nathan said kissing Haley hard on the lips.

"I think I can handle you being mad at me." Haley said returning the kiss.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to know the sex of the baby." Peyton said to Jake. They were at the doctors for a check-up and they could find out the sex of the baby if they wanted.

"For the last time, yes I am sure."

"Peyton Sawyer." A nurse said. Peyton and Jake stood up and walked into a room. The nurse handed Peyton a gown and told her to put it on then left. Jake was standing her watching her.

"Turn around." She said to him. He laughed but turned around.

"Ok Done." He turned back and saw that she was sitting on the bed.

A knock came to the door.

"Hello I'm Doctor Holly." A lady in her mid forties said walking into the room.

"I'm Peyton."

"Pretty name, OK lets get started."

Dr Holly check Peyton over, it was now time for the ultra sound. A minute later an image appeared on the screen.

"That's your baby." Dr Holly said pointing out the arms and legs. Peyton smiled up at Jake.

"We want to know the sex." Peyton said

"OK, lets see…you are the proud parents of a baby…boy."

"A baby boy. Oh my god I'm having a boy!" Dr Holly smiled at her and printed out a picture for Jake and Peyton.

"I will see you in about a month."  
"Ok thank you doctor." Jake said. Peyton got dressed and they left to celebrate.

* * *

Liz went to the drug store during her lunch break. She found the aisle with the pregnancy test. She found the one that she used with Jaiden. She cashed out and went out to her car. She sat there for a moment. She knew that she didn't have to take the test. She already knew that she was pregnant. She pulled out her phone from her purse and dialed a number.

"Noah…"

A/N: A little cliffhanger for you. Let's just hope that I don't leave you waiting forever for my next update. Next Chapter: How will Noah react to the news? Will he come back? Peyton and Jake tell everyone their news. Will three girls be pregnant at the same time? You will just have to review and find out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of OTH.

"Noah…"

"Liz is that you?" Noah shouted through the phone.

"Yeah its me." Liz strained to hear. There was a commotion of people on the other end.

"Can this wait until later, I'm a little busy right now."

"Sure it can wait." Liz put her hand over her stomach. She heard the click of a phone. She looked at her phone in slight disbelief. Noah had just hung up on her. Liz let her head relax against her headrest in the car. She pushed the thought out of her head. She had better things to think about like Jaiden coming home and telling her stories of the first day of school and going to the café for dinner with the rest of the gang to hear the sex of Peyton and Jake's baby. She threw her car in reverse and went back to work.

* * *

Brooke arrived home from work to see Lucas working on some plays.

"Hey coach." Brooke said coming up behind him and nibbling on his ear.

"Not now Brooke I need to finish these plays." Lucas groaned.

"Nathan can finish them."

"No Nathan can't these are mine and I need to finish them."

Brooke walked in front of Lucas and ran her hands down his chest.

"I have my cheerleading uniform in the attic and I'm sure that it still fits. You can play the dirty basketball coach and I can play the horny cheerleader." Brooke suggested.

Lucas looked at her and laughed.

"I can come back to these." Brooke let out a giggle and threw herself against Lucas. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her and tried to make his way up the stairs at the same time.

* * *

Peyton let out an exasperated scream; she was trying to fit into a pair of pants.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked calmly coming into the room.

"These pants don't fit. I just bought them the other day. I hate that I am getting fat."

"Peyton your pregnant. You're bound to get…bigger." Jake said choosing his words carefully.

Peyton took off the pants and threw them at Jake.

"You did this to me!" She found a pair of sweats and put them on. She went to storm out of the room but Jake caught her arm and pulled her close to him.

"I find you amazingly beautiful when you're mad at me." He gave her a soft passionate kiss

"I think that I just forgave you." Peyton said kissing him back. "I do want to have this baby with you. I just get frustrated with all the changed my body are going through and it is so easy to blame you." Peyton continued playing with the buttons on Jake's shirt.

"I know how it is. I already have a child, which we need to go pick up." Jake kissed Peyton's forehead and led her out of the room by her hand.

* * *

"NO NO NO! This cannot be happening. It's to soon!" Haley yelled through the empty house. She paced the house biting her nails.

"How am I going to tell Nathan?"

"Tell Nathan what?" Haley spun around to see Nathan standing in front of her.

* * *

Liz sat at her kitchen table waiting for the bus to drop Jaiden off. She flipped her cell phone open then shut it a couple of time. She knew that she needed to tell Noah sooner rather than later, she was just trying to find the strength to make that call. She finally decided just to do it.

"Hello?" The line was quieter then the last time.

"Noah it's Liz we have to talk."

"Ok" Noah said in almost a bored tone.

"I have some news to tell you."

"Liz get to the point." Noah said getting irritated.

"Maybe I should tell you in person."

"Or maybe you can tell me right now."

"I'm pregnant."

"With Nathan's baby."

"NO!" Liz said hurt and angry.

"It's mine then."

"Of course its yours, Nathan and I are in the past."

"OK I believe you."

"We should talk about what happened at the wedding…"

"Listen tell me when you have it and I will start sending checks." With that the line went dead.

Liz hung up her phone just in time for Jaiden to come running through the door.

"HI MOMMY! You will never guess what I did today. I colored with Jenny and I played blocks with this boy named Teddy who is now my boyfriend. Can you believe it Mommy I have a boyfriend, wait until I tell Daddy."

"That wonderful. Do want a snack."

"Sure." Liz got up from her chair and listen to Jaiden tell her the story of her day while she got her snack ready.

* * *

"Haley what is going on?" Nathan asked Haley not moving from his spot.

"Remember when we talked about starting a family?"

"Yeah."

"Well that time is here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nathan were having a baby."

Nathan stood shocked for a minute. Haley walked up to him and he opened his arms to her.

"Were having a baby." Nathan repeated holding his wife close.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke laid in each other's arms.

"I think we should start getting ready." Lucas said playing with the rings on Brooke's hand.

"No let's lay here for a few more minute, these are my favorite times."

"I liked the game we played." Lucas said looking at the clothes scattered across the floor.

"I thought you would." Brooke said laughing.

"Ok lets go before were late." Lucas said pulling Brooke out of bed.

"I don't want to." Brooke whined.

"Come on, we can shower together."

* * *

Peyton and Jake walked up to the café with Jenny. They saw everyone, Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Liz, Jaiden, Karen, Andy, and Deb.

"Ok don't waste any time." Brooke said jumping up once they walked in the door.

"Were having a Tristan Jacob Jagielski." Peyton said smiling

"Woo that's a mouth full." Lucas said.

"YOU'RE HAVING A BOY!" Brooke screamed jumping up to hug them both. Everyone was else started in with his or her congratulations.

"We have more news so everyone please calm down. Jake and I talked about it and we decided on making Brooke and Lucas the god parents."

"You guys are going to make me cry." Brooke said hugging them again.

"That an honor that I would love." Lucas said

Nathan gave Haley a nudge and Haley gave him a small nod.

"Since were sharing great news Nathan and I have some also." Haley said standing on a chair. Everyone turned their attention toward them.

"We are also having a baby. I found out today."

"Hales that's amazing." Lucas said hugging Haley then Nathan.

"You hear that Jaiden you're going to be a big sister again." Liz whispered in her ear.

"Mommy you should share your news then." Liz had already explained to Jaiden that she was having a baby and the responsibly that she would have being a big sister.

"Not now hunny. Some other time."

"No now is perfect."

Liz stood up.

"Well since everyone else is sharing their news…"

"Your pregnant too." Brooke said looking at her.

"Yeah I am, I also found out today."

"OK now I need coffee." Karen said making her way around the counter.

"I feel so left out." Brooke joked.

"Don't rush things." Lucas said.

"Does Noah know." Brooke asked, her smile falling a little

"I told him today over the phone." Liz said looking at her feet.

"What did he say?" Nathan asked.

"Oh he said that…he said to call when I have it so he can start sending checks. Excuse me." Liz fought her way out of the café crying.

"What wrong with Mommy, Daddy." Jaiden asked Nathan.

"Don't worry kid, she will be fine."

Liz ran out of the café and slid down the nearest wall sobbing. She pulled her legs up under her chin. She heard the door open again and felt someone sit next to her.

"It's a hard thing when the father of your baby leaves you." Karen's voice said.

"What am I going to do? I never thought that I would have to do this alone again."

"But you're not alone this time. You have all of us." Karen said pulling Liz close to her. Liz cried on Karen's shoulder while Karen held her close telling her that everything would be all right.

A/N: Review would be nice. I hope that you enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I feel terrible making all my loyal readers wait so long for the next update. Things have been so crazy but I have just graduated so lots of time to update and write! Enjoy your next chapter.

It had been about four months since everyone had shared the news of babies. Peyton was now five months pregnant. Liz and Haley were four months. Throughout the four months Liz and Haley had gotten closer. Liz shared some details with Haley about her first pregnancy to help her through. The three were now shopping for maternity wear.

"Have you two decided if your going to find out the sex of your babies yet?" Peyton asked while looking through some pants.

"I want to be surprised." Haley said pulling out a shirt.

"Not me. I wanted to know with Jaiden and I want to know now. It is so much easier when it comes to shopping. Lately though I have been wondering if I really want to know." Liz said

"Why can't they have cute maternity clothes? Not all pregnant ladies want to look all frumpy. We already look fat why not design cute clothes to make us all feel better." Peyton said throwing a shirt over her shoulder. Liz watched as it fell to the ground.

"I find it so funny that were all pregnant at the same time." Haley said putting her hands on her pregnant stomach that was just beginning to show.

"Yes are friends just love us." Peyton joked throwing another shirt behind her, causing a sales lady to throw her a dirty glance.

"Come on, I know a place that sells great maternity clothes." Liz said directing Peyton and Haley out of the store before they got thrown out.

"This is so much easier for you. You have all your old clothes and everything you need." Peyton whined as they walked through the mall.

"No not really. Being pregnant is never easy." Liz tried to reassure her.

"But you have everything you need." Peyton said

"Yeah that is true, but I was never a fan of hand me downs."

"OH A PREZTEL STAND!" Peyton yelled and ran over to buy a pretzel. Liz and Haley laughed at her following behind her.

* * *

"So what is it like having a pregnant women around the house?" Lucas asked Nathan while going over some plays for the final game of the season.

"Crazy. She has these mid night cravings and it is never anything that we have in the house. She won't stop nagging at me about it until I go out and buy it for her. Then by time I get home she is already back to sleep. I'm exhausted." Nathan said sitting on the bench watching his team scrimmage and his daughter watching the team closely.

"I still can't believe all three are pregnant at the same time." Lucas said putting the play in his playbook.

"It's a real joy. Brooke is next you know. Having babies all around, she will want one of her own."

"No she won't. We want to wait a couple of years."

"Whatever you say dude."

* * *

Haley, Peyton and Liz arrived back to Liz's place late in the afternoon.

"I go for my appointment tomorrow. I have been putting off finding out the sex but tomorrow I am going to ask." Liz said while pulling out some glasses.

"What do you want to have?" Peyton asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Another girl. A boy would be fine but a girl would be nice." Liz said handing out the ice tea.

"Nathan wants a boy first but I want to have a girl." Haley said.

"I'm glad to be having a boy. Girls are to much…"

"Drama." Haley said finishing Peyton's sentence.

"You do realize that your kind of sort of step-child is a girl?" Liz said giving Peyton a glance

"Yes but Jenny is drama free."

"Until she has her first boyfriend." Haley pointed out.

"And her first heart break." Liz said going with Haley's idea

"Her father can handle all that." Peyton said finishing her ice tea.

"How did you pick the name Tristan? I can't decide on any name. The name has to be perfect." Haley said

"I wanted a name you don't hear a lot so Jake and I sat down together and just went through name after name after name."

"Nathan and I have been doing the same but he wants names like, Marie and Susan and I want names like, Madison and Sophie."

"What have you decided on for names?" Peyton asked Liz.

"Lorelai Elizabeth and Logan Dayton." Liz said without hesitation. "I have been thinking about it since I found out."

"What would the name have been if you were having a girl?" Liz asked Peyton.

"Jenna Louise, after Jake's grandmother. That way we would have had a Jenny and Jenna."

"Cute." Haley said

"It was Jake's idea." Peyton tried to defend herself.

* * *

"Brooke I'm home!" Lucas yelled as he walked through the door.

"Living room!" Brooke yelled back to him.

Lucas walked to the living room to find Brooke reading on the couch.

"What are you reading?" Lucas asked sitting next to her.

"A book about babies." She said innocently.

"Wait your not pregnant are you?' Lucas panicked.

"What no!" Brooke slammed the book down on her lap.

"Then why the book?" Lucas said regaining his composure.

"Because someday maybe I will want to have a baby and I want to be prepared."

"Has all this baby talk got you thinking?" Lucas asked. Brooke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thinking about what?"

"Having a baby sooner than planned."

"Maybe." Brooke replied.

"But why, waiting a few years wont hurt anything." Lucas said getting defensive.

"Lucas calm down. I am not ready for a baby yet. Maybe a year from now."

"A year from now would be nice."

"We could practice now though." Brooke said moving closer to him.

" I am always a fan of practicing." Lucas said crashing his lips on to hers.

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait on this chapter. It is now voting time. BOY OR GIRL for both Haley and Liz. I also need name ideas for the NALEY baby. REVIEW and let me know!


	20. Chapter 20

Liz sat at her desk at work. She had just taken Jaiden to school and she was swamped with paper work but the thought of her appointment after work kept her distracted. She had called Noah the night before to let him know about the appointment but she got his voicemail. She knew that he wouldn't come but at least she could say that she tried. Her day dragged on, it was now 4 and time for her appointment. Deb had agreed to pick Jaiden up after school so she could spend some time with her granddaughter. Brooke showed up a few minutes early in front of the clinic. She didn't want Liz to go through with it alone again. She saw Liz's car pull in and she skipped over to it.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked as Brooke helped her out of the car.

"Came to support you." Brooke said walking up to the door to the clinic.

"You didn't have to do that." Liz said stopping

"But I wanted to." Liz gave Brooke a small smile and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Brooke Davis."

"Love you too Libby. Now lets go find out the sex of your baby."

The two walked into the clinic that was over flowing with women. Liz and Brooke sat across a young girl around 17. Liz recognized that look she had on her face, that scared, confused look. After waiting for about 20 minutes Liz heard her named being called. She looked over at Brooke who took her hand and sighed. Liz sat on the table as Brooke looked around the room.

"This pictures are so disturbing." Brooke said looking at a diagram of how babies were born.

"Brooke it's a natural and beautiful process…that hurts like hell." Liz laughed watching the look on Brooke's face.

"Is it worth it in the end?" Brooke asked looking at the picture again.

"Without a doubt." Liz said looking back at her memories with Jaiden.

There was a knock on the door and Brooke moved to the chair next to table that Liz was sitting on.

"Good afternoon. Liz. How are you today?" The doctor asked kindly.

"Nervous." She said honestly.

"No need to be nervous and who is this?" The doctor asked motioning to Brooke.

"This is my best friend. She decided to surprise me and come to my appointment with me."

"That's nice, now lay back now and we can have a look at your baby."

Liz laid back and took Brooke's hand.

"This will be cold." The doctor said putting the gel on Liz's stomach and began the ultra sound.

"OK I see a hand, and a little foot and yup there is the heart beat." The doctor said pointing out the different body parts. Liz let out a relieved sigh as her babies heartbeat filled her ears.

"Can I find out the sex?" Liz asked

"Sure, lets see here, we have a baby girl."

"I have a niece!" Brooke yelled out. The doctor laughed.

"I can teach her about clothes and make-up and boys."

"Brooke. You are not teaching my baby about boys. I know you!"

They finished up the appointment and the two girls walked out of the room.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I have…Haley Nathan I didn't know you guys had an appointment today."

'Hey did you just finish up?" Haley asked jumping up to meet them.

"Yeah we did."

"What are you guys doing after?" Brooke asked.

"Just going home to eat dinner." Nathan answered.

"How about when you guys go in I call Luke, Peyton and Jake and we can all go to dinner together." Brooke suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I just have to call Deb to see if she can just watch Jaiden for a while longer.

"Sounds great to us." Haley answered for both her and Nathan.

While Nathan and Haley were in there appointment Brooke and Liz made their calls. They were sitting bored when Liz's cell phone went off. She looked on her caller ID to see the name Noah flash in front of her. She excused herself from the room and walked outside.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hi." Noah said simply.

There was silence on the line.

"You had your appointment today?" Noah said. Liz could almost sense the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah I did."

"What did you find out?" He asked.

"She is perfect and healthy." Liz said leaning against the rail on the stairs putting her hand to her stomach.

"You're having a girl?" Noah asked almost excited.

"Noah listen, if you want to be in this babies life you have to work things out with me. We have to talk about what happened. I don't want to play games." Liz said trying to keep her cool.

"I know. Let's set up a time to talk. Soon."

"Sounds perfect." Liz hung up her phone and let a silent tears escape her eyes.

"Hey are you OK?" Brooke asked walking out of the clinic to see if she was all right.

"I'm fine. Its just hormones." Liz said wiping tears off her face.

"Come here." Brooke pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine. Now lets go see if the other two are ready to go."

A half hour later the seven of them were sitting at a large round table at a local restaurant.

"So what did you girls find out today?" Peyton asked impatiently. Haley and Liz looked at each other to see who would answer first. Haley motioned for Liz to go.

"I'm having a girl." Liz said excited. Everyone expressed their congratulations to her.

"Haley what about you?" Lucas asked his best friend.

"Girl." Haley said simply.

"Oh My God two nieces. I am so excited!" Brooke yelled.

"Do you haves names picked out?" Jake asked them.

"Nathan and I have finally decided on Miley Rose if we had a girl."

"And if you had a boy?" Peyton asked

"Ryan Nathan."

"Liz do you have a named picked out?" Lucas asked her.

"Jayda Elizabeth."

"What happened to the name Lorelai?" Haley wondered.

"Jaiden and Jayda. It just went well. I got the idea from Peyton." Liz said motioned her hand over to over to Peyton who was sitting next to her.

"Me?" Peyton asked pointing to herself.

"You telling me if you were going to have a girl you guys were going to name her Jenna so you would have a Jenny and a Jenna. I just thought that was a cute idea."

"Well I am glad that I inspire you." Peyton laughed.

They all finished their meal and chatted about the babies to come. Mostly making fun of Peyton because she was always the one who had to stand out and doing something different like have a baby boy instead of a girl.

A/N: Reviews please. Next chapter: Noah and Liz meet up and talk. Naley argues over baby issues and I don't know what else haha. The chapter after next will be a couple months later and a baby will be born. Then I think the story will coming to an end. I am thinking about a prequel. What do you guys think about that? Review!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: An update!!! Now that's a surprise haha. Enjoy!

It had been about a week since Haley and Liz had their appointment. Genders were found out and baby names had been decided. Now came the bigger issues like what to design the nursery as and what kind of furniture to buy.

"Nathan Scott you are not designing our daughters room into a basketball room!" Haley yelled at her husband.

"Well its better than the idea of baby animals!" Nathan yelled back.

"Baby animals are a lot better than basketball. Were having a girl Nathan."

"A girl who will play basketball." Nathan shouted

"You will force our child into something."

"Who says I am forcing."

Lucas and Brooked walked up to Nathan and Haley's door to hear shouting on the other end.

"Another time?" Brooke suggested

"Definitely." Lucas agreed.

"So you're meeting up with Noah this afternoon?" Peyton asked Liz who was sitting at the kitchen table at Peyton's place.

"Yup." Liz said simply taking a sip out of her tea.

"What are you going to talk about?" Peyton asked taking a seat across from her.

"I don't know, us and Jayda I suppose." Liz replied.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Peyton asked her friend concerned. Liz looked at Peyton over her cup. She sighed and put the cup down on the table.

"I don't know. I just want to work everything out with him so we can raise our baby together." Liz said defeated.

"Maybe you're meant to raise her alone." Liz narrowed her eyes at Peyton.

"Nobody is meant to raise their baby alone."

"All I am saying is that it might cause unnecessary stress that you do not need."

"Peyton maybe you need to butt out." Liz slid out of her chair and stormed out of the house.

Haley sat in the baby's nursery rocking in the plush rocking chair that her parents had sent her. She looked at the simple white walls in disgust. She wanted so desperately for Nathan and her to agree on something during this pregnancy. The baby was due in a few months and the nursery wasn't even close to being finished, there was hardly any furniture because they couldn't agree on what kind to get. Other than that the room was filled with gifts that everyone had given her at the combined baby shower for all three of them. Haley felt her baby kick. She smiled and placed her hand over her stomach.

"What if we paint the walls a pink and buy simple oak furniture?" Nathan's voice filled the room. Haley sat for a few minutes processing the idea.

"I like that." She said

"No characters or themes, just simple and easy." Nathan said kneeling in front of her.

"That sounds perfect." Haley smiled at her husband. Nathan put his hands over her stomach and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Haley and I love you Miley Rose." Haley played with Nathan's hair as he kissed her stomach.

Liz walked in to the coffee shop nervous. She spotted Noah sitting in the corner, drinking a cup of coffee and looking out the window. Peyton's words began to make sense to her. What if this was unnecessary stress? What if she was meant to raise her baby alone? Then again she wasn't alone this time was she. She had her friends that would help her out. She had raised a baby alone before so why couldn't she do it again. She was about to turn and leave when Noah spotted her and waved her over. She cursed at herself and walked over to him.

"You look great." Noah said when Liz got closer.

"Eh thanks." Liz said uncomfortable

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked

"No I am fine." Liz said looking down at the table.

"So how are we going to do this?" Noah asked getting to the point. "You can move in with me. I have plenty of room. Or I can move in with you. It doesn't matter to me." Liz looked up at him. Tears began to threaten her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"I don't want to raise our baby with you." She said quietly.

"What?" Noah asked surprise.

"It wouldn't be right. You can come and visit and take her out for the day but I don't want child support or anything like that."

"I'm the father of this baby. I should have a say in how she is raised. I should have some sort of custody." Noah said getting angry.

"Why the change of heart. You didn't want to be part of it before?" Liz asked.

"Because I love you and I want to marry you and raise our baby together. I was hurt before but I realized that I cant live without you." Noah pleaded. Liz felt hot tears slid down her cheek.

"I don't love you and I can live without you."

"You know what fine! I am done playing this game with you. Raise this baby alone I don't really care but remember you're the one that will have to explain why she doesn't have a daddy. That will be all on you." He whispered the last part and stormed out of the coffee shop. Liz let in a sharp breath. She had done the right thing…right?

Peyton sat at Karen's Café talking with Karen and Andy. She was upset about how Liz had left her house but she knew that she was right. The bell above the door rang. Peyton turned to see Liz walk in obviously upset. She ran over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You were right." Liz mumbled into Peyton's shoulder. "I should have listened to you and not have bothered."

"What happened?" Peyton led them to a near by table. Karen brought them over some tea.

"I told him that I didn't want to raise our baby together because I didn't love him."

"Oh" Peyton said taking in what Liz had just told her.

"It was the right thing to do. I know it was."

"So he is totally out of your life now?" Peyton asked.

"I think so." Liz replied playing with the rim on her cup.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you."

"The funny thing is, is that I'm not."

A/N: eehh ok I am not thrilled with this chapter but I needed one to get to the next. Next chapter will be a few months later. Peyton will go into labour then it will skip a month then Haley and Liz will go into labour...probably not on the same day. Then the chapter after that will be the last one. Prequel...maybe maybe not depends. Review!


End file.
